


I Know What You're Doing This Summer

by eliyanii, tinypigs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Lots of UST, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, possible love triangle who knows not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliyanii/pseuds/eliyanii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypigs/pseuds/tinypigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer Camp AU you've always wanted. </p><p>Scott and Stiles explore what separation anxiety is for the first time. There is whining and growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You're Doing This Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Eli: The funny thing about this AU is that we thought it up before S3 opened with Scott and his SAT word of the day and summer reading. We were both tired of Scott being misrepresented as being 'dumb', 'not bright' and my personal un-favorite: 'potato'. Scott has been shown to be really smart-but S1 and S2 he was having a hard time adjusting.
> 
> So Tiffy and I had the great idea (imo) to switch up the roles fandom often gives Scott and Stiles.
> 
> Tiff: This also is really a way for Eli and me to relax, try to be humorous, and inject as many of our headcanons as we can while we can get away with it.

Hey Scott,

            You’re probably wondering why you got this card while we both have perfectly fine cell phones. I don’t have a cell anymore because douchebags and stupid rules.

            What’s more troubling is that now I don’t have Wi-Fi so how I am I supposed to read weird Wikipedia entries and google shit that I don’t know. How am I supposed to tell you shit everyday and bug you about how stupid our decisions were to go to camps? Is this what people call separation anxiety?          

            Anyways, the card’s awesome, right? I had to choose from an awesome selection of two mountain ranges and a rustic lake. And you got the lake. I’ll switch it up every now and then.

Sincerely,

Stiles

P.S. I had to use a payphone to call your mom to get the address of your stupid camp. No one should be unable to google shit ok this is torture.

P. S. S. You’re paying me 50 cents at the end of summer.

P. S. S. Please write back I really don’t have my cell (this sucks so fucking much).

 

 ~*~

 

Dear Stiles,

DAMMIT STILES.

Scott

P.S I am pissed at you I have so much crap to study for and you're making me write outside of prep. You got YOUR phone taken away and now I have to write letters? My mom called me and I think she was worried you were going to try and run away and escape lacrosse camp to come see me like in that cute movie. Which you better _not_ do. Don't even think about it. Plus now the teachers are mean to me for taking the call during silent study, they're very spartan about studying here. And yes. I learned spartan from my vocab cards.

P. S. S, I'm not paying you 50 cents for having to call MY mom because you got YOUR phone taken away.

P. S. S. S. I don't even know if I need that extra S or not. But have fun! I know you're really set on making first line this year for some reason and not coming with me to SAT prep camp. You didn’t care before. But you have your reasons I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> Eli: Also I have not written shit in ages (like 2 or 3 years) so bear with me. I'm usually the art muscle. Maybe I'll do art for this too... I haven't decided. But writing feels good, even if I haven't got the hang of it quite yet.
> 
> Tiff: Aw Eli's awesome at everything. She's such a poot. We both have tumblrs, but until I don't know how to stick the links here... Sorry.  
> And there will be more letters! And more silliness. And some serious moments. But it's ok.


End file.
